Sweet Revenge
by FairyLight Ronan
Summary: Lucy was NOT obsessed with Natsu Dragneel. She only wanted revenge, yup, just revenge. And she was DEFINITELY not going to fall in love with him all over again.


Lucy Heartfilia absolutely hate Natsu Dragneel.

She hated him with a passion, with every cell of her body.

Lucy didn't just hate him. She loathed him. She despise him. She abhors him from the bottom of her soul-

"Okay, okay! Please stop!" One of her best friend, Gray Fullbuster, gave her an exasperated look.

"So now do you get it?" Lucy asked casually. She plucked a cookie from the plate that rested on the floor between them.

They sat cross legged, sitting directly across from each other in Lucy's room. Her room was anything but plain. It was an explosion of feminism mixed with what you expected of a boy's room.

Sports poster stuck loosely on the wall with their corners already peeling. Her bookshelf was overflowing with books and crammed with trophies won from various sport matches. Those who didn't fit were piled into the floor in heaps. Sport equipments were stacked into a large box in the corner. Dirty clothes, socks, and bra's were thrown everywhere.

Despite this, it was clear that a female lived here due to the vanity table in the corner and the bright pink paint the room was painted with, which made the room seem surreal and out of place.

A scatter of paper was scatter out between them on the floor with neat and precise handwriting, accompanied by drawing.

Gray raised an eyebrow at her answering Lucy's earlier question. "You're seriously asking if I get the fact that you made this stupid plan, prepared for four years, changed your whole demeanor, just to take revenge on that prick?"

It's simple really. Get close to Natsu while hiding her true identity. When Lucy makes him fall hopelessly in love with her, she'll break his heart with a harsh, heart breaking rejection and insure that he'll have scars forever.

"You're still set on what happened before?" Gray asked tentatively.

"Of course!" Lucy said angrily, slapping her hand against the floor which she deeply regretted as seeing how it left a throbbing sting.

It had been four years, 6 months, and 18 days since it had happened.

"The fact that I was humiliated, I can stand with," Lucy drew in a shaky breath. "But the fact that he insulted my family and that it came from one of my _ex-best friend_ made the fact unforgivable."

"Did you tell Gajeel and Jellal?"

"They don't know that I'm even in town."

"You've gotta tell them sooner or later," Gray chide. "They're your friends too."

"Not until the plan succeeds," Lucy stated.

Lucy could still recall that horrible day in June, when she was just moving up from seventh grade, Lucy decided to finally confess her feelings to Natsu, who had been her friend since childhood.

Originally the plan was to confess during graduation, when they were going to move into high school. The pressure of keeping her feelings hidden eventually got to her and she decided to move up the plan.

 _"You're nothing more then a stupid tomboy that no one wants!"_ The words echoed clearly in her head as if it had only been yesterday. The pain of the rejection was still clearly imprinted in Lucy's heart.

You see, as a child, Lucy had indeed been the biggest tomboy you could imagine. She always wore male clothing (In her defense, they were comfortable!), never had any remote interest in anything her fellow female classmates had, attended in as many outdoor activities she possibly can, and always hung around boys.

She had been raised among her childhood friends, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster, and, of course, Natsu Dragneel. It hadn't exactly been the best environment to raise your kid in if you wanted her to turn out to be a good proper female.

Considering how they were like, Lucy was surprised that she hadn't turned out worse.

During her attempted love confession, Lucy was rejected before she could even properly said what she wanted to say. Even worse, they got into a heated argument when Natsu started dissing Lucy's parents.

After that, Lucy left her school, turning her back in Natsu. She enrolled in the fancy all-girl's private school and tried the best to change herself. Lucy moved from her house into the dorm.

All for the sake of revenge. She couldn't wait to see the look on Natsu's face when she rejected him back as repayment. She will become the perfect lady and make Dragneel completely and hopelessly in love with her.

Gone were her manly clothes. They were replaced by world famous designer clothes. She wasn't allowed to participate in any sport that could get her dirty. Soccer and basketball were replace by horseback riding (it doesn't even count as horseback riding! What the hell do you call lightly trotting across a green meadow on a overly bedazzled horse at the pace of a snail?!) and croquet.

She needed to the the perfect etiquette, manners, and style. Lucy's ruff, choppy hair was evened out. Her way of talking was fixed. Even her smile and speech made her feel mechanical. Everything was the perfect cover for a high class lady.

Now Lucy was back and ready to put all those torturous etiquette lessons to use.

She had quit the private schools and enrolled in the high school that Natsu was currently at. The third school year starts in a week and Lucy had to make sure that everything was perfect for the plan.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gray winced. "You know how dense that flame for brains is. I don't think he ever even had a crush on anyone before."

"I've got that worked out. I'll become one of his closest friends and slowly become more then just friends to him."

"Geez, I see no flaws at all with your plan," Gray sarcastically pointed out. "For one thing, what if he finds out who you are? That'll make things awkward."

Lucy waved her hand dimissively. "There are a lot of Lucy's out in the world. And besides, I changed my last name to my dad's virgin name, _Ashley_."

"So?" Lucy pressed, looking at Gray with her intense brown eyes. "Would you help me?"

Gray sighed. He wasn't against the fact that they were targeting Natsu who was _once_ one of Gray's closest friends. Ever since that day when Natsu had insulted Lucy, they hadn't really talked a lot which was probably for the best as seeing how they got into a fight every time they meet. Also, Gray wasn't sure he could keep his anger in check. He'll most likely pound Natsu's face in for Lucy's sake.

He relish the fact that he'll also finally get revenge on Natsu for hurting Lucy who was like a little sister to him. Another part of his reasons why he's doing it was, well, because it had been _Lucy_ that asked him. Damn those puppy dog eyes.

A crucial part of the plan was keeping Lucy's identity as Natsu's ex childhood best friend hidden. As much as he was sure the plan was going to fail, he had no doubt that there was no way Natsu would recognize Lucy. All the years in that snotty private school had really rebuilt Lucy.

Lucy was no longer the same person as that sweet innocent tomboy. In her place was a grown, beautiful woman. Her golden hair grew longer and was spilled across the shoulder. She matured nicely and had gotten way taller. Lucy had a nice figure with a good sense of fashion to boot. Her chocolate brown eyes still gave off the innocent vibe which reassured Gray that it was the same Lucy he grew up with. Her makeup looked natural and amazing on her.

She looked like a freaking model.

Just proof to never incur a woman's wrath. The lengths they go to, to insure revenge.

Gray picked up a piece of paper on the floor and pointed at a crudely drawn picture drawn on it. "Since when does impaling Natsu with arrows have anything to do with the plan?"

Lucy hmphed. "It had been my original plan but I didn't want to get his blood all over my beloved archery set."

Gray snorted and flipped the paper. He choked on his own spit when he saw the list of various torture methods and suggested places to hide a body.

"...I think you need therapy."

Of course Gray's comment hadn't been meet with a well response as seeing how he barely had time to dodge a sport trophy that went playing over his head.

"Ha, missed me-" Gray's boosting was interrupted as something smacked into his face. He peeled it of and raised an eyebrow to Lucy.

"Luce," Gray drawled smugly. "I doubt throwing your overly lacy underwear at young teenage boys is hardly proper ladylike behavior."

"And I doubt stripping in a innocent female's bedroom is hardly appropriate," Lucy pointed out.

"Oh crap!" Gray yelled in frustration as he found out that he, once more, was naked. Damn his stupid stripping habit.

As he raced to put on his clothes, Lucy watched him sniggering. "Are you sure that I'm the one that needs therapy? I'm pretty sure Ur is getting tired of paying the bail for you walking around naked in public."

"You're evil," Gray grumbled but smiled under his breathe.

Its moments like this that settled Gray. Lucy had came back but as a completely different person. Her looks changed so dramatically to the point that he didn't recognize her when they finally reconciled. Gray was so afraid of the fact that she might had changed on the inside too.

Much to his relief, she was still the same old tomboyish Lucy. Though there was this bitter taint in her eyes that hadn't been there before, he was still glad that she was back. And then there was also the cover she put up to make people think she was the perfect lady.

"School starts in a week," Gray said breaking his own thoughts before it gets too cheesy. "Brace up."

* * *

 **POV: Lucy Heartfilia, er, I mean, Lucy Ashley**

This was so stupid. Even though I, Lucy Heartfilia, now Lucy Ashley, had spent the last four years plotting to take revenge against that stupid flame breathe, it was no ward for first day butterfly's. My stomach fluttered in apprehension.

I nervously entered the school building, my heart thumping loudly in my chest. I scolded myself. Seriously! I'm not a kindergartner entering school for the first time. Why the heck would I be nervous?! What could even go wrong?

 _Well,_ a tiny, nasty sinister voice whispered at the back of my head. _Nothing could go wrong except for everyone hating you, your secret being revealed, and basically your entire revenge plan going down the drain._

 _Oh shut it dark Lucy,_ I hissed to myself. The object of my anxiety was, of course, meeting Natsu Dragneel again.

Urg! What if I accidentally freak out when I meet him? That'll set back my plan for a bit.

Despite this, I was also somewhat excited for school.

As a kid, I never had many female friends. I spent most of my time hanging around my guy friends and never had any incline to make friends with females. When I entered middle school, I got more aware of the fact that practically every girl hated me. I was bound to get some hate since I hung around the most good looking guys at school. At that time, it didn't matter for me though. I already had great friends, family, and a crush. Life was good. And for the all girls private school, you would think I'll have better luck. The fact that the school was mostly made up of snotty rich girls who think they could do whatever they wanted discouraged my desire to make any female friends.

This was my chance to turned that around! Though I was here to get back at Natsu, it didn't lessen the fact of how great it will be to see his face when I becomes the most popular girl in school.

I walked down the loud, clambering hallways. Lockers were pressed against the walls and students and teachers alike struggled to get to their home rooms. It was just an ordinary high school like any other.

I became increasingly uncomfortable as I was aware of the many gazes that landed on me. Whether it was good attention or negative, I still wasn't too sure yet.

I got directions from one of the teachers in the hallway and hurried to my home room before I was late.

It wasn't before long when I reached my home room. The door was wide open. I stopped a few feet away from it and pulled my face into the best smile I can manage. A good first impression couldn't hurt anyone.

I walked into the room, ready to face my new school life-

 _Splash!_

Cold water dribbled over my face, soaking into my clothes. An empty bucket hung over the door, clearly set up for the next sucker who walked through. Oh great, I snarled to myself. Class didn't even start and I was already off of a rocky start.

"Oh gosh!" A red-headed girl rushed forwards. "I am so sorry! It seems like one of the boys in our class set it up as a prank."

"It's okay," I smiled, regaining my composture. I took out a tissue, wiping away my spoiled makeup. "It's no problem at all. In fact it's great to see that my classmates are so lively."

Ah, the one great thing about having countless classes on posture and etiquettes is that it results in great acting skills. It really develops your patients too. Lucy had lost count of the times where she just wanted to dump her cup of tea over her instructor's head for droning on and on over proper drinking postures.

The red head girl didn't relax but tensed up more. "I apologize for our rudeness. As my duty as student council president, I am to be held solely to blame for this incident. I'll make the person that set this prank up apologize in person."

I smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. There wasn't any harm done. I'll get changed in the bathroom later."

I mentally cursed at myself. I had spent all morning picking out my outfit. Although the school had uniforms, it wasn't mandatory to wear them. Luckily, for some reason, I stuffed my uniform in my backpack. Never leave the house without backup.

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Ashley," I said encouragingly. The red head girl was the student council president which was a good person to have on your side. She seemed nice too.

"I'm Erza Scarlet," she said, loosening up at last. "So you're the new transfer student."

"Yes, I am-"

A loud bang cut off my sentence. Erza's eye twitched dangerously as she spun around and yelled at the source of the noise.

"Natsu Dragneel!" She screamed. "Not only did you douse the poor transfer student, you're already starting a fight first thing in the morning!"

Erza continued on with her lecture but I didn't hear the rest of it.

 _Natsu Dragneel..._ My breathe hitched as I followed where Erza was yelling at. The world spun around me and my pulse quickened. There sat a pink head boy.

I blinked. The pink hair that I thought about all the time. In the dreams when I was crying or either smiling.

The joy of the childhood we spent together. The sadness and anger when he abandoned me.

H-he looked exactly the same except this was an older version. Still the same wide grin, the same mischievous glint in his obsidian eye, and the same lay back vibe. He still had the scarf that his father Igneel had given him.

For a second, he caught my eye. Panic rose in me. My makeup has been washed off by that bucket of water. What if he recognized me?!

"Yo," He smiled at me, raising one of his hand as a greeting. "I'm Natsu."

I blinked and tried to stop my pounding heart. _Act normal,_ I hissed to myself. I straightened up and gave him a polite smile, putting up my lady like cover.

"Hello Natsu," I replied pleasantly, barely keeping my composture. "I'm Lucy."

I cringed inwardly as I expected Natsu to jumped on his desk and scream to the world that I was Lucy Heartfilia, the girl he had known. Without my makeup on, I felt naked and exposed.

 _He's going to recognize me,_ I panicked. _He's definitely going to recognize me-_

"Hiya, Luigi," Natsu grinned widely. "Nice to meet ya. Sorry for the water bucket. It was for that stupid metal head."

I blinked questioningly. "Metal head?"

"Gajeel," he sniffed dryly. "I still haven't gotten back at him for changing my hair shampoo to green dye."

Nodding absently, I let out a inward sigh of relief. He didn't recognize me. Somehow, there was still a tinge of disappointment in me. I was once one of his closest friends. The fact that he might've forgotten all about me make my hatred and anger for him rose higher.

"My name's Lucy by the way. Not Luigi," I calmly pointed out.

"Ain't that what I said?" Natsu blinked confusingly.

A murderous intent rose in me as I mentally glowered at Natsu. I might've bash his face in if the teacher hadn't walked into the room.

"All right," he sighed in a tired way. "Get into your seats you little brats."

I blinked in surprise. In my private school, every teacher was prim and composed like utter robots. I never meet any of them with this teacher's layback attitude.

He had long orange hair that was slicked back. He wore a dirty batted jean and a brown t-shirt. I gather him to be somewhere in his 40's.

The teacher's eyes meet mine and smiled fatherly. "So you're the newest addition, huh? I'm Gildarts Clive, your home room teacher and will be your science teacher as well."

I bowed politely. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Clive. I'm Lucy Hea- Ashley."

Mr. Clive introduced me to the class and waited for my self introduction. I smiled and muted my head high, acting sweet and confident which was quite hard in my dripping wet clothes.

"I'm Lucy Ashley and I'll be going to this school from now on," I flashed them my best smile. "Despite my wet clothes right now, it's not how I usually dress," I joked. Giggles rose in the classroom at that comment.

"I hope I can get to know you better and look forward to spending my time with you," I continued and finished. The class let out a applause as I took my seat.

I caught some of the murmuring that was going around and smiled as they were all compliments.

I felt as sharp jab at my side. I turned around and nearly yelled as I saw it was Gray.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I hissed at him. "You never told me you were in the same homeroom as me!"

"The school doesn't give out homeroom until the day before school starts," he says impatiently. "What's important is, are you going to be okay with sharing the same homeroom as Natsu?"

"Oh," I voiced in realization. I blinked twice to register the shock. "Eek! _What am I going to do?! I wanted revenge but this is too much progress at once! I planned to dramatically approach him at lunch and advance there! The plan's all in disarray now!"_

"First things first," Gray said calmly. "You gotta relax. You can use this to your advantage to get closer to him."

I breathed in calmly. That's right, I had the element of surprise on my side. Natsu didn't know I was aiming for blood shed. All he's going to see was this nice transfer student wanting to be friends with him.

And besides, I had Gray on my side.

Natsu Dragneel will never know what hit him.

 **Author's Note:**

This was just a silly little plot idea I though up of. Sure, there's a lot of these kind of stories out there that it's kind of like a cliche now. But, I thought it'll fun to write it in fairy tail style. My writing isn't that good but coming up with stories had been my hobby and a way to pass time since I was small. Me and my sister practically lives for these kind of story plot. The drama and the comedy..._. Anyway, I just thought that writing this story would be kinda fun and interesting. Continuation depends on if the story goes well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
